Evangelion Starforce
by EvaShinobiKaiserKnight
Summary: Its a first! Ok what if Shinji met a space runaway named Omega-xis who stole the Andromeda key so he can keep it away from the FM w Shinji with Omega-xis help shall become the hero Tokyo-3 no the world needs in its time of need. Go Shooting Star Megaman. Shinji: Denpa Henkan Shinji Ikari on Air!


Evangelion Starforce

ESKK: Hey here's a first for EVA and Megaman as I finally got around to doing it now its time for the blue bomber to stop Impact now get ready to go on Air.

"Talking,"

"**Denpa Henkan,"**

"Machines,"

'Thinking,'

(Scene change)

*Music insert

"_Character singing,"_

Disclaimer: I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion or Megaman Starforce

(Start)

Shinji Ikari was walking through the city of Kyoto-2 as he just had a depressed look in his eyes. The world had just about recovered from second impact as that didn't seem to interest Shinji. Sure half the population dieing from it would have shocked many but he was part of the generation born after second impact. As he walked he arrived at his favorite spot in the city. It was a look out point that gave Shinji a clear view of the night sky.

He laid, down and saw the sky as he saw the stars were twinkling in the night almost like they were glad to see Shinji again. Shinji a brown haired boy in a school uniform loved watching the night sky while listening to his SDAT. The soft cello music was calming to him as it helped him drown out the reality of his lonely existence. It has been 10 years sense his father's abandonment of him after his mother death and even still it still hurt. Around Shinji's neck was also his mother gift to him a shooting star like necklace that he never got rid of as it helped him feel close to his mother.

But Unaware to the young Ikari his world is going to change forever.

(Meanwhile in space)

Two, energy like beings; were fighting each other as it showed that they seemed like enemies. One had the appearance of a swan as with blue energy coming off it as the other had armor on its shoulders, upper torso, risks, and had two wing like things on its back. It had red eyes as the being looked like it was running.

"Give it up Omega-xis you cant run forever so hand over the Andromeda Key and I might give you a painless death," the swan looking energy being said.

"Yeah how about no you bird brained cannery," Omega-xis countered as he wasn't going to hand over this Andromeda Key so easily.

"I'm a swan!" the Swan said as Omega-xis seem to have a nasty habit of getting under his skin.

"What ever Cygnus bottom line neither you nor the FM King are getting the Andromeda Key," Omega-xis said before both beings charged at each other. But after the charged Omega-xis was, knocked to the planet they were fighting over called "Earth," more specifically the nation of Japan.

(Back with Shinji)

Shinji felt the wind pick up as he was thinking he should head in now. That was when he saw one of the stars shining brighter then the others as it looked like it was coming closer. Shinji soon realize it wasn't a star and attempted to run to avoid getting killed by a meteorite. But it was too late but instead of a crash there was a big flash of light as Shinji shielded his eyes from the large light.

When Shinji opened his eyes again he found himself in a world of light and in front of him was what he assumed crashed into him but it looked like it was in pain. Shinji went over too it and checked on the blue creature to see if it was ok. "Are you ok?" Shinji asked as he wondered if it was ok.

The creature looked at him with one red eye that had a black beast like slit in it as if inspecting him. "You'll do for now," he said before there was another flash of light causing Shinji to shield his eyes.

When the light died down Shinji was lying on the grass with his smart phone screen glowing bright in his pocket.

(Scene break)

Shinji woke up the next morning with a shock as he found a letter on his bed side table. He looked around and saw his Smart Phone charging in its normal spot. He got up and rubbed his eyes.

"Is must have been a dream," Shinji said relieved.

"That wasn't a dream kid," a voice said as Shinji looked around for the source.

"Who's there?!" he asked as the voice didn't sound like his teacher.

"Look in your phone," the voice said before Shinji grabbed his Smart phone and turn on the screen before he was met with the face of the creature from last night. Shinji of course yelped as he didn't see this coming.

"What are you, who are you?" Shinji asked shocked that there was a monster hiding in his phone.

"I'm an EM being from the planet FM so I am what you would call an alien," the alien explained shocking Shinji. He was in the presence of an honest to God Alien.

"But what's your name and why are, you here?" the shy boy asked as the alien grunted.

"My name is Omega-xis and the reason I'm hiding here is because I'm basically a fugitive. See the Planet FM had a sister Planet called AM which was recently destroyed by FM with their weapon Andromeda so I stole the key to Andromeda and ran off I was recently in a fight with a warrior of the FM king named Cygnus who injured me where I found myself here with you," Omega-xis explained as he had his eyes closed as if not paying much attention to Shinji. "We FMians bond with the hearts of lonely people called Denpa humans which we use as puppets to walk in the real world and the Wave World but the human has to mach our Wave lengths in order for a Denpa Henkan to happen, of course I don't mistaken me with my "former," allies because I intend on stopping the FM king before he destroys this world too," Omega-xis explained as Shinji was surprised.

"Wait you mean you ran away to stop this FM king from destroying more worlds," Shinji said as he was amazed at this Alien. But that had him thinking if Omega-Xis was, also an FMian why would he be so obsessed with trying to stop his own King from destroying worlds like he did AM.

"Yeah but sense you have the same wavelength as me your stuck with me until I regain my strength," Omega-xis said as Shinji looked sad. "What's your problem kid?" Omega-xis asked rudely but it showed he meant well as Shinji was surprised.

"Well I don't know," Shinji said before he grabbed the letter.

"Then don't be sad if you don't know why you're sad it doesn't really make sense," Omega-xis said gruffly as he was staring at Shinji with open eyes.

"Sorry," Shinji apologized as Omega-xis growled.

"And don't say sorry all the time whenever it's not your fault," Omega-xis growled out as Shinji stopped himself from giving another apology.

Shinji then opened the envelope and was met with a single word addressed from his father inTokyo-3. 'Come,' was all it said as Shinji was surprised.

"Now what's wrong," Omega-xis asked as he looked.

"M-my father wants to see me," Shinji said as Omega-xis looked at it.

"Well let's go then its better than staying here that teacher of yours rubs me the wrong way," Omega-xis said as Shinji looked at Omega-xis.

"Ok Mega," Shinji said surprising Omega-xis.

"Mega?" the EM alien asked.

"Well I thought "Omega-xis," was too long to I shortened it," Shinji said as Mega grinned.

"I like it," he said as Shinji smiled.

Omega-xis then left the smart phone and entered a pair of Shinji's old green tinted glasses that looked like it was meant for something other than blocking out the sun. It was only a few seconds before Mega came back out and back into the Smart Phone.

"Ok Shinji put those glasses on," Mega said as Shinji nodded before picking up the glasses and putting them on. "Ok now look outside," Mega said before Shinji went to his bedroom window and was surprised to be met with what looked like orange see through roads in the sky.

"What is this?" the shy boy asked surprised.

"What you're seeing Shinji is the Wave world I modified those glasses sense they seem to be able to see a minor part of the wave world so I boosted their power," Mega explained as Shinji was surprised. He took off the glasses and everything was back to normal.

"Arigato Mega," Shinji thanked as Mega shrugged like it was nothing.

"Hey if we're going to be partners then I need to make sure you're prepared," Mega said as Shinji was surprised.

"Wait partners?!" the young boy asked shocked.

"Yeah see sense we have the same wave length I'm going to need your help fighting the FMians as they'll no doubt use lonely people against their will I can tell by your wavelength you don't want to but you're the only one on the planet I can find who shares my wavelength," Mega explained as Shinji looked at his hands that were clenching and unclenching.

"But what if I mess up and get everyone killed," Shinji said sadly as Mega growled.

"Then try again and keep trying until you save the day. Yeah I learned life can knock you down but that matters if you let it keep you down or you get back up so long as we work together then we'll take down any threat to the planet!" the FMian yelled as Shinji then clenched his hands hard.

"O-ok I'll do it," Shinji said giving Mega a courageous stare.

Mega just grinned as he would tell Shinji about Denpa Henkan later.

(Scene break Tokyo-3)

Shinji was at a Pay phone with the Wave glasses on top of his head. Meanwhile Mega who was out of the smart phone and in the wave world could sense something.

"Shinji there's something coming and it's big," Mega said as Shinji put on his glasses to see him.

"Uh how big are we talking about," Shinji asked before out of the cover of a large hill came what Mega was talking about. "Omega-xis please tell me that's not what you meant?!" the shy boy pleaded as Mega just looked at it.

"It's similar to me but at the same time it's not, that red sphere in its chest it's like a computer if that's so then we can take it," Mega said as Shinji looked at him. "Shinji you and I are going to fight this thing from the inside so time to tell you about Denpa Henkan," Mega said as Shinji remembered Mega talking about it yesterday.

"Wait Mega you talked about it yesterday but I don't get what you mean," Shinji said as Mega chuckled.

"It means in lay mans term we're going to combine so find a safe place away from prying eyes to transform," Mega said as Shinji took his bags and ran to an ally. When they were in the ally Mega appeared. "Ok Shinji once we transform we'll be in a form were we'll have the power to fight viruses and the FMians we will merge and share our strength to become something more are you ready?" Mega asked as he was being serious.

"Y-yes," Shinji said as Mega grinned.

"Ok just say the words "Denka Henkan Shinji Ikari on Air," to transform," Mega explained as Shinji nodded before holding his smart phone in the air.

*insert Heroic theme from Megaman Starforce 1-3

"**DENKA HENKAN SHINJI IKARI ON AIR!"** the usually shy boy yelled which was out of character as Omega-xis wrapped around Shinji. As they transformed Shinji's cloths were replaced by a blue suit as it had armor on the legs, arms, and upper torso. On the chest plate was Shinji's necklace as Omega-xis head replaced Shinji's left arm, on Shinji head was a helmet with a red visor that showed his hair hiding Shinji's identity.

"Wow what is this?" Shinji said as he looked at himself amazed at the strength he felt.

"This Shinji is our combined power when we merge we entered the Wave World and are able to access both the Real world and the Wave Roads, in this form we aren't just Shinji and Omega-xis no in this form we are: Shooting Star Megaman!" Mega explained from his spot on Shinji or should we say Megaman's left arm.

"M-Megaman?" the usually shy boy asked as he was amazed at the strength he felt. 

"Yes now let's go buck wild on this thing," Mega said as Megaman nodded. Megaman then pointed with Mega forward before the green energy the back of Mega head was making flared before it pulled Megaman to the wave road.

"This is amazing," Megaman said as he was sailing down the Wave Road with amazing speed.

"Pay attention Shinji," Mega said before they stopped. "We're still too high to get to this creature," Mega said before Megaman noticed something.

Shinji jumped down to a pile of rubble and heard crying. "Mega someone is trapped in the rubble," Megaman said as Mega smirked with his eyes closed.

"Then lift it up in this form all your natural strengths are enhance to super human," Mega said as Megaman decided to trust Mega on this.

Megaman then lifted the ruble up and saw a little girl crying and looking at her savior with a surprised look on her face. "Don't worry your safe now," Megaman said as he got the rest of the rubble off her.

"Shi-err I mean Megaman we should take this girl to the army so they can heal her," Mega said as Megaman nodded. He then jumped from building to building after jumping real high to get to said building.

"Excuse me Mr. Megaman did your head just talk?" the girl asked as Megaman nodded. "That's so cool," she said amazed as she saw the monster attacking. The duo then landed at a military tent and Megaman took the girl to the medic tent.

After they found her Megaman left to get to the creature. "Ok Shinji now back to taking care of the creature," Mega said as Megaman was heading to the creature. When he got there he saw a small orange swirl on the creature Red core. "Just as I thought it has a computer of sorts which means we can enter it and take it out from the inside," Mega said as Megaman looked at him.

"So you want me to enter there?" the blue clad hero asked.

"Yeah don't worry I'll get us in there," Mega said before he was pointed forward. Megaman then entered the Creatures mainframe unaware of what they will find in there.

(Scene break)

Megaman arrived inside the creature as he looked around. Inside looked almost angelic but in a bad way as this place gave Megaman a really bad feeling. "Ok let's find this things main controller and shut it down," Mega said as Megaman nodded.

The dup arrived and saw what looked like the holy cross but plugged into some kind of machine as it had the creatures beak like mask in the center.

"Is this it Mega?" Megaman asked as he looked at it.

"Yeah," Mega said before the eyes glowed.

"Trespasser in restricted place leave now," the mask said in a robotic voice.

"We're here to stop you!" Megaman said as he had to keep the shy at his all time low.

"You shall not deter me from my mission if you do not wish to leave willingly then I shall now destroy you I am Sachiel Angel of Water and I have come," Sachiel said before the Cross open allowing the same creature from outside but the black/green leathery skin was replaced with a black/green energy as the legs were gone leaving only the bone armor, the beak mask, and the red core were the only articles of a solid body on it.

"Looks like we don't have much of a choice but to fight," Mega said as Megaman nodded. "Let's go buck wild," Mega said as Megaman took a battle stance.

"Right," the blue clad hero replied before Sachiel came at Megaman.

Megaman first fired his Mega buster as Mega's head was also a blaster. He fired rapid bursts as he wasn't intended on loosing.

The creature was tough as Megaman had to endure. "Shinji fire a charge shot," Mega said as Megaman willed Mega to charge.

"**CHARGE SHOT FIRE!" ** He yelled as when it was fully charged Megaman fired his charge shot and it did damage to the Angel. When it hit Megaman saw that Sachiel was still standing as he was recovering. "Any other ideas?" the blue clad hero asked.

"We use our battle chips you know the ones you carried in your bag, to use them just throw them into my mouth and I'll turn into it," Mega said as Megaman nodded before taking out a Cannon battle ship.

"**CANNON CHIP CREDATION!"** the blue clad hero invoked as he tossed the battle chip into the air where Mega chomped it in his mouth before her turned into, a cannon. Shinji fired one shot and it did more damage than the charge shot.

"What you just used is a ranged attack chip Shinji now time to use a Melee chip use the sword chip," Mega said as he was back to normal head form.

"Ok," Megaman said before taking out a chip with a picture of a sword on it. **"SWORD CHIP CREDATION!"** he yelled as Mega ate this one also as he turned into a sword. Megaman charged at the EM Angel and sliced at it as it was almost down for the count.

"Shinji you can also use your chips in combos try using three Cannon chips to create a better weapon," Mega explained as this was starting to sound like a tutorial for a video game.

"Right," Megaman said before taking out three cannon chips. **"TRIPLE CANNON TO PLUS CANNON CREDATION!"** the blue clad hero invoked as Mega chomped down on all three cannon chips at once before he turned into a cannon but in Yellow. Megaman then fired as the Angel started exploding.

"You have defeated me Shooting Star but there are still 14 more of us," Sachiel said as Mega glared at him.

"Fine then let them come we'll send each of you packing one by one," Mega said before Sachiel was gone.

(Scene break)

The Angels body was starting to convulse as though it was having a heart attack as it grabbed its flashing red core before it went dark completely. The creature then fell on its back dead just as Megaman came out when the Military saw him.

Megaman was standing on the ground between both the now dead Angel and the JSDF. It was then that a commanding officer of sorts came by as he was shocked that this kid came by and beat the Angel when they couldn't.

"Who are you?" he asked as Megaman sheepishly scratched the back of his head.

"I'm Megaman," he said as the JSDF cheered at them being able to live another day.

"Uh Megaman we have to go," Mega said surprising the commanding officer.

"Got it Mega, now I have to go," Megaman said before going to the wave road and disappearing.

(Scene break)

Shinji was sitting on a bench with his bags still waiting for the woman named Misato to pick him up. It was then that a blue Renavault drove in with said Major inside.

"Hey you Shinji Ikari," she asked as she saw the entire battle as she wondered who this Megaman was.

"Uh yeah," Shinji said shyly as Mega was in Shinji's smart phone.

"Ok then get in sorry I'm late," Misato said as this was a hectic day even for her.

Shinji got in before they began driving away.

(Scene break Terminal Dogma)

Gendo was a bit angry as the Scenario required for Unit 1 to kill the Angel but this Blue bomber calling himself Megaman defeated the Angel from inside its S2 organ so it's to assume there's more to him than meets the eye. Right now Megaman was a wild card SEELE would most likely want removed but he was trying to think of ways for Megaman to be useful in his scenario. All Gendo had to do was find Megaman and bring him here.

"The Scenario needs to be adjusted to fit in this "Megaman," Gendo said as he had to wait for his son now sense the threat was neutralized. No doubt he will be getting an earful from the committee real soon.

(Scene break)

Shinji and Misato were going through NERV as Mega could agree on two things, One: they were lost and Two: HE WAS BORED!

"Man this is so boring!" Mega yelled loudly causing Misato to look at him just as Shinji was trying to quiet Mega.

"What Shinji?" she asked as he knew she wasn't the boring one right now… right?

Misato had explained to Shinji what the creature was and what NERV was meant to do against them.

"Uh sorry Misato I was just saying this was boring because we're lost," Shinji said as he thanked himself for a well thought out excuse for one of Mega's outbursts.

"Well sorry then I'm still new to this place," Misato said just when the door opened to reveal the Faux blond named Ritsuko.

"Misato why are you late when NERV is in an uproar with the defeat of the Angel not being by our hands, and the JSDF trying to take credit for this "Megaman," defeating the Angel," Ritsuko demanded as she knew this Megaman was a threat to Gendo's scenario.

"Hey Megaman did well by defeating the Angel so why can't we leave it to him?" Shinji asked as Ritsuko glared at Shinji making him feel weak and tiny.

"Because it was a chance encounter and the Magi detected a half blue patter from him so he might be in league with the Angels and trying to gain out trust," Ritsuko said as Misato had to agree not even she trusted this "Megaman."

"Why that snarky bitch bet you Cygnus will have a field day with her," Mega growled under his breath where Shinji could only here.

The three (Four technically counting Mega) arrived at a floor before entering it which lead to a floor labeled as something called "cages." "Shinji you're the third child and we need you to pilot EVA," Ritsuko said as Mega could agree on one thing.

'Better keep an eye on her she gives off the same wave length as Cygnus,' Mega thought as no doubt the other FMians were on their way to take back the Andromeda Key.

It was then that they arrived in a dark room which had something big.

"Hey who turned off the lights?!" the shy boy asked as Mega had a bad feeling. It was then that the lights came on showing Shinji something that startled him causing him to yelp.

"This is Mankind's greatest creation better then the three Satellites Leo Kingdom, Pegasus Magic, and Dragon Forest, the synthetic life form known as Evangelion unit 1 built here in secret, it is mankind's final trump card," Ritsuko explained as Mega scoffed.

"Yeah that was until Megaman showed up," Mega whispered as Shinji hit his pocket with his phone making it look like he saw a bug.

"Is this what my father been working on?" Shinji asked as he looked at the EVA.

"Correct," came, a voice as in the Cage viewing room above the EVA was Gendo Ikari, Shinji's father. "It has been a while," Gendo said as Shinji looked down. "You will pilot this EVA against the Angel as we cannot trust this 'Megaman,' to fight our battles," Gendo said as he will find this Megaman all he had to do was draw his attention.

"Fine Father…" the shy boy began surprising Gendo. "But I'm not doing this for you I'm doing it for humanity to have a future," Shinji said as Gendo smirked though it couldn't be seen from where he was standing.

'You don't understand Shinji, Humanity has no future,' Gendo thought evilly as he knew the EVA will re-unite him with Yui.

(TBC)

ESKK: hey it's the first Megaman Starforce Evangelion crossover fanfic. Now the reason I used Starforce was because I noticed that a lot of characters in the EVA anime were lonely and sense the FMians and AMians reside in the hearts of lonely people I thought I could give it a whorl. Anyway please leave a review and thank Wolfpackerson for helping me come up with ideas for this.


End file.
